


love potions

by midnight_files



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Fluff, M/M, NCT 2019, NCT Dream - Freeform, OT21 (NCT), Pining, absolute fucking idiots but i love them thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_files/pseuds/midnight_files
Summary: the yule ball is approaching and two idiots don't have a date.





	love potions

As Christmas draws closer and closer, the halls of Hogwarts grow frantic with talks of preparations, outfits, and most importantly: dates. Though it wasn’t uncommon for people to take their friends to the Yule Ball, seventh years were almost  _ required _ to ask people out; sort of like an unspoken tradition. Jeno, who dons a robe with ruby embroidery, now realizes that perhaps he should’ve let the hat sort him into Hufflepuff all those years ago. There was absolutely no way he had the courage to ask out who he had in mind. Especially when that person was requesting for his help in making a love potion for—surprise, surprise—someone that wasn’t him.

It’s so pathetic, it’s laughable. Jeno’s been pining for seven whole years after one boy who only noticed his presence during their 5th year together when Jeno just happened to be the one to catch him when he fell off his broom. Had he been one step too slow, they would’ve probably never crossed paths.

Nevertheless, they’d grown close—practically inseparable—over the last two years. Jeno’s aware of how deep into the friend zone he’s in, but he can’t find the words to pull himself even a step closer to the surface. Besides, it’s not like Renjun would  _ ever _ see him in a romantic light anyways. Not when he’s too busy ogling at the seventh year from Slytherin who just  _ has _ to be Jeno’s childhood friend, Jaemin.

Yes, you heard him. 

Jeno has been head over heels for Renjun since their first year together. He’d seen Renjun in the library and something about the way shadows and highlights played across his features from his candle light made Jeno breathless. Yet his best friend, the one who has heard all of his whipped gushing and helpless rambling, somehow manages to catch the love of his life’s eye without even asking for it. Jaemin’s attractive, but Jeno doesn’t think he’s that bad himself, if he’s going to be honest. So what _ did _ Jaemin have that he didn’t?

However, Jeno, being the idiot that he is, agrees to help Renjun win the heart of his best friend. 

“It’s not uncommon to use Amortentia around this year. The professors won’t penalize all of us,” Renjun states as they gather in the Potions room after classes have ended. It sounds more of a reassurance for himself than Jeno, but Jeno doesn’t say anything, only responding with a polite hum of agreement. “Let’s just make this and skadaddle.”

Love potions are relatively easy to make for someone like Renjun, who’s somewhat of a prodigy in potions. Well, he’s a prodigy in all subjects, but potions was his forte. Jeno doesn’t really know why Renjun asked for his help when the majority of the time, he’d just been watching from the side. Occasionally, Renjun will ask him to fetch an ingredient or to go stand guard by the door and Jeno will oblige because he’s bored and because he’d do anything for the Ravenclaw. 

“Almost done, let me retrieve some rose petals from the garden and it should be set,” Renjun mumbles, taking off his goggles and gloves before heading out the room.

Jeno knows he’s an idiot, but desperate times call for desperate measures. First of all, Jaemin already had his eyes set on someone and Jeno was not going to let anyone ruin that, even the love of his life. Second of all, this is the love of  _ his _ life, not  _ Jaemin’s  _ life. He’s almost certain that Jaemin would fall for Renjun if given the chance because… who wouldn’t? That’s why Jeno, being the coward he is, had enlisted in the help of Slytherin’s Donghyuck to make a hate potion the other day. There was no way he’d be able to stop Renjun from getting what he wanted with confrontation, alone, because Renjun would just give him those  _ eyes _ and Jeno would obey, like a lost puppy. Therefore, the only way he can prevent anything from happening is by doing what he does best: sneaking around. 

Hate potions and love potions are supposed to cancel each other out, so if he’s right, this Amortentia brew would become a fluke. Renjun would probably be upset he messed up somewhere, but wouldn’t think much of it. Jeno nods to himself once and then undoes the cap of the bottle, pouring a significant amount of the liquid into the pot. He’s barely able to pocket his secret ingredient before Renjun comes back into the room, eyeing him suspiciously since Jeno looks much more invested in the potion than usual.

“Since when were you so attentive?” Renjun teases, sprinkling the crushed rose petals into the pot and taking a step back when it bubbles. “It’s all done. Do you have the cookies?”

Jeno’s hesitant, even after his meddling, to hand over the bag of cookies, but he does so. “Are you sure about this, Injunnie?” He manages to ask, trying not to sound too desperate. Renjun doesn’t spare him a second glance, immediately adding a drop of the potion into each of the cookies. It’s then that Jeno gets another idea.

Jeno whines and pats his stomach with a palm, “I’m hungry.” Just give him an acting Oscar already, why don’t you?

Before Renjun can protest, Jeno swipes a cookie off the tray and shoves it into his mouth, simultaneously ‘accidentally’ knocking the pot off of its stand and feigning a gasp of shock when the remnants of the potion fall on the floor.

“You idiot! You just ate-,” but before Renjun can finish, a professor peeks her head into the room, much to Jeno’s relief. He’d made the ruckus on purpose and left it to fate to help with his  _ master _ plan.

“Mr.Huang and Mr.Lee, love potions are strictly forbidden on Hogwarts property,” comes the stern scolding. Jeno hates himself a little bit more when he sees Renjun flinch, even though his head is bowed in embarrassment. “I’ll let you two off the hook this once, as I believe this is your first offense against any rules, but you both are banned from brewing potions for a month and I am confisticating those.” She points at the cookies spread out on the table and Jeno swears he hears Renjun whimper, but they can only mutter a ‘Yes, Ma’am’ before they’re ushered out of the room.

“I can’t believe this,” Renjun starts and Jeno wants to apologize, but he’s got a role to play. “It’s okay, Injunnie. So what if Jaemin doesn’t ask you to the Ball? You’ve got me! I’ll make you much happier, I promise,” Jeno manages to say how he feels for the first time, the facade of being under a love potion giving him the strength he needs. “You’re under a freaking love potion, loser. I can’t even help change you back because I’m—no,  _ we’re _ —banned from brewing potions for a whole month!”

“I’m not,” Jeno admits, but he knows Renjun won’t believe him, “I really love you, Renjun, I do.” To this, Renjun grimaces and curls his fingers around Jeno’s wrist, tugging him towards the dormitory towers as if he was afraid Jeno would race to the Great Hall and embarrass both of them further. 

  
  
  


“Morning, beautiful,” Jeno chirps when he sees Renjun the next day, loitering outside of their Herbology classroom. Renjun immediately raises a hand and covers his mouth, glaring at him after looking around to see if anyone had heard the nickname. “Jeno, can you not?”

“I jush wanna show my luh fo you,” Jeno’s mumbles come out muffled because of Renjun’s palm and he watches the smaller react in disgust each time his lips move against the warm skin. “How about in private? Not in public. You’re gonna humiliate both of us.”

Yeah, it kind of stings when Renjun says that about Jeno’s love for him, since it was genuine, but Jeno shrugs it off.

“But baby,” he persists. This time, he swears he sees Renjun’s cheeks turn just a shade closer to pink. “Shut up,” Renjun hisses and then drops his palm in favor of pinching Jeno’s side instead.

Jeno has more he wants to say, but Jaemin appears and steals Renjun’s attention from him. “Hey, bud and buddio,” Jaemin greets, obnoxiously charming smile on his face. “How’s it going?”

Jeno responds with a shrug, clearly displeased, but Jaemin knows why and doesn’t take offense to it. The reason’s right in front of the both of them anyways: a petite boy with blonde locks who’s now at a loss for words and shyly fiddling with the sleeves of his robe.

Jaemin doesn’t pry and simply dips his head forwards, politely gesturing that he was going to now exit the conversation. Jeno watches him find his way to Donghyuck and then glances down at Renjun, chest tightening at the way Renjun’s eyes follow Jaemin’s retreating figure whilst a pout plays on those rosy lips of his.

  
  
  


At the end of the first week, Renjun looks like he’s about to burst and kill Jeno at any given moment. The pleas for him to shut up are now replaced with death threats and Renjun doesn’t even blink before tossing a bag over Jeno’s head when Jeno starts getting bold with his words. A bag that he carries around for that purpose alone.

“Injunnie, I brought us chocolates for lunch today! Look they’re heart shaped because I love you,” Jeno beams as he extends his arms, showing off the colorful box. “They’re even milk chocolate, your favorite.”

Renjun stares blankly at the gift, but thanks him for it regardless, allowing the Gryffindor to sit next to him in the Hall. Sure, this is something they regularly do, but Renjun had tried his best  _ not _ to sit with Jeno—or even be around Jeno—since the start of this whole thing.

“Oh, I made you a drink too. Strawberry banana smoothie with a hint of raspberry. That’s what you usually have, right?” 

Renjun now looks up at him pleasantly surprised, taking the bottle out of his hands, “Yeah. I didn’t think you knew.” Of course Jeno knew. He’d been the one to introduce that to him, after all. “Maybe this love potion thing isn’t too bad,” Renjun comments in thought, undoing the cap and sticking a straw into the smoothie.

“I’d make that for you everyday, if you asked. I like giving you things, Injun. It makes you smile and I love when you smile. It’s so pretty. It makes my heart warm.” 

To this, Renjun chuckles a bit sheepishly and pushes a plate full of sweets to him. “Just eat, Jeno.”

  
  


It’s half past the second week that Jeno starts to feel bad about lying to Renjun. Lately, Renjun has been trying to undo the spell without the use of any potions, but ultimately to no avail since—well—Jeno wasn’t under a spell, if it could even be removed without an antidote in the first place. Instead of spending time in the library reading up on folklore like usual, Renjun has been trying his best to help Jeno out of this mess, even if it was Jeno’s fault. 

“You’re still here?” Jeno asks in surprise when he catches Renjun in the last aisle, a few minutes before curfew. Once again, he’s taken aback by how beautiful Renjun is even when the only thing illuminating his countenance is the small light provided by the candle hanging off the wall a few feet to his left.

“Yeah. Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Renjun shoots back at him, smile tugging onto his thin lips as he glances up at Jeno, who can’t find it in himself to stare for too long, knowing he would be reeled back into his flustered demeanor. “Thought I’d drop by and see if you were still awake. Missed seeing your face and all, so.”

“Enough, weirdo,” Renjun silences him with a laugh, sliding a stack of books over his way. “Can you please put these back for me? I just need to finish up this chapter real quick.”

Jeno, being unable to deny him as usual, takes the textbooks into his arms with a curt nod and shuffles away to file them back into place. They all have to do with either history, auto biographies, or potions. Jeno doesn’t have to skim through them to know that Renjun’s still researching on Jeno’s behalf.

When Jeno pushes the last book back into his place, he hears a thud from the other side of the room. His initial thought is that Renjun has attempted to pick up a book too heavy for him to carry alone, as he’d done last time which had resulted in Jeno limping because Renjun had dropped it right onto his left foot. A snicker evades him at the memory and he leisurely makes his way back to where he’d left the male when an unmistakable voice cries out in pain, causing Jeno to pick up the pace, practically launching himself forwards until he sees the source of the chaos.

Renjun’s got his one arm hugged to his chest and Jeno would’ve, normally, gone to inspect it, but he’s got other things to worry about. There’s a cocky Ravenclaw standing in front of Renjun and an unfamiliar Slytherin hanging off the former’s arm. Jeno knows the male, how could he not? He’s been competing against Renjun for the highest marks in classes since the first day.

“Boo, no fun. Here comes your Prince Charming,” the smug boy mutters, his—Jeno assumes—girlfriend sticking her tongue out childishly. 

“Hwanseok, leave,” Jeno orders, a frown etching onto his forehead. “Yeah? Make me.”

Jeno knows better than to start duels, since they lead to detentions or even expulsions,  _ but  _ he hadn’t read anything about fist fights. He’s the first one to throw a punch, the girl’s shriek as she jumps away from her boyfriend being the last thing he hears coherently. The rest becomes a blur, blow after blow being exchanged until the librarian’s voice announces the closing of the library for the evening and her footsteps draw closer, signalling she’d started nightly inspections. Jeno’s got one eye closed, feeling a bruise already beginning to form, but he gets up from where he’s currently seated, on Hwanseok’s stomach, fist colliding with the male’s jaw for the last time that night, before he leads Renjun safely out of the room.

“Let’s get you to the infirmary,” Jeno manages to say, wincing when his busted lip rubs against his teeth painfully. “Me? What about you?” Renjun asks in disbelief, halting his steps. “This… It’s my fault.”

That stops Jeno in his tracks as well and causes him to turn around to face the blonde. “What are you talking about? Hwanseok’s a jerk, he deserved that. Besides, you literally breathe and he comes looking for a fight. Well, he got one. About time, too.”

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t have gotten hurt if it weren’t for me. You’re under this stupid love potion and it’s making you do things, things that aren’t good for you. Like this,” Renjun gestures towards Jeno’s swollen eye with a hand, his injured arm still pressed against his chest.

“Renjun,” Jeno inhales, unsure how to admit to his mischief; and so, he doesn’t. “I don’t have to be in love with you to defend you. I just have to be a good friend or even just a decent human being. You didn’t deserve what he did—what he’s been doing, rather—and yet you never do anything. It hurts me to see you accept all of this harrassment when you deserve nothing but to be doted on. You’re such an amazing person and Hwanseok—heck, all the people that say unreasonable things and spread idiotic rumors—fail to see that and I’m sorry for them. But I’m even more sorry for you because it’s always the most beautiful people that suffer the most.”

Jeno’s forgotten the soreness of his limbs, hands reaching up to cup Renjun’s cheeks. His lip is bleeding, Renjun’s got a broken arm, he can only see Renjun’s face with one eye, and still, Jeno thinks there will never be a more perfect time to do this than now.

Leaning in, he lightly places his lips onto Renjun’s, afraid he’ll startle the latter or hurt himself, due to the injury he’s recently gotten. He waits for Renjun to move away first, but it doesn’t happen, and so he allows himself to be greedy and stays still for a few more seconds, until his body cries for oxygen. 

When he pulls himself away, Renjun’s eyes are still closed, curled lashes resting atop his cheeks, and Jeno decides that this is the most beautiful he’s ever seen Renjun.

  
  


“I don’t know what to do,” comes the exasperated whimper aimed into Donghyuck’s right ear. Sometimes, Donghyuck feels more like Aphrodite’s long lost child than a wizard.

“So. Jeno accidentally ate a love potion that was meant for Jaemin, but now you’re realizing that you have feelings for your best friend and you want to change him back because it’s only fair, but you also don’t because you enjoy what you have right now. Did I get that right?” Donghyuck asks, making a gist of what Renjun has been babbling about for the past two hours. It’s a Saturday and Donghyuck should be out doing some shopping, not stuck in the astronomy tower listening to an idiot talk about another idiot. 

“Honestly, I think you owe it to Jeno to reverse the effects,” Donghyuck advises, giving Renjun a knowing look when he sees the other part his lips to protest. “Yes, it isn’t your fault, but that’s your best friend. Do you really wanna see him chase after you helplessly forever? Besides, you never know. If you come clean, he might do that out of his own will. Wouldn’t that be better?” Donghyuck  _ knows _ Jeno’s doing this because he wants to, not because he’s forced to, but he’ll leave it for Jeno to deal with. Right now, his main concern is thinking about what to ask of Jeno when the brunette comes thanking him for getting Renjun to confess, which he knows will happen in due time.

“You’re right,” Renjun concedes, face buried in his palms. “It’s just,” Renjun continues with a sigh, “It seems so unreal. I’ve been hanging out with this oaf everyday for the last two years and it only hits me that I’m in love with him after I’ve done something that could potentially make him hate me.”

“Oh, honey, trust me. He could never hate you.”

  
  


Once again, Renjun finds himself at a loss for words when Jeno shows up to lunch with his favorite drink in one hand. “You know you don’t have to keep doing this,” Renjun mumbles, taking the bottle regardless. It’s more of a plea than anything, knowing he’s going to miss this too much once Jeno gets control over his actions again.

“I want to,” Jeno argues, giving Renjun  _ that _ look that reminds him of a puppy—a golden retriever, to be exact—and Renjun gives in, hand reaching up to ruffle the taller’s hair affectionately.

“Brought you some chocolate frogs too,” Jeno adds on after they take their spots on a secluded bench at the courtyard, watching their quidditch teams practice high up in the air. “I know you’ve been really stressed out ever since the whole incident at the library so I saved up some galleons.”

Renjun feels guilty hearing this, knowing that Jeno barely had enough to treat  _ himself _ to things, but still went out of his way to get something for Renjun just because he seemed off. “What did I do to deserve you?” He’s unaware he’s said this aloud until Jeno replies with a just as quiet, “Exist.”

They sit in silence, eating the sandwiches that Renjun has made them. “You added more cheese in mine,” Jeno notices, placing the top bread back onto the meal before taking a bite into it. Renjun grins cheekily at that, swallowing what’s in his mouth, “Yeah. You’re not the only one that pays attention to details.”

It starts to get breezier and Renjun’s not sure if it’s because of the way he feels Jeno’s eyes on him or because of how quick the brooms are zipping above them. He’s about to meet Jeno’s gaze when he feels arms around his upper torso, dragging him inwards. It catches him off guard and he stumbles forward until the side of his face meets smooth fabric and he hears the soft, but quick, drumming of a heartbeat. 

“That was close,” Jeno mumbles and Renjun can feel the vibrations when he speaks. The proximity causes a blush to spread from the base of Renjun’s neck like wildfire and the Ravenclaw jolts into an upright position, looking scandalized as he glares at Jeno, who can only manage an awkward grin. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you, Injunnie. Kind of just reacted instinctively when I saw the bludger,” Jeno points at the ball that gets hit back into the air by one of the beaters from Gryffindor. “Missed you by a hair’s breadth.”

Renjun’s not sure why that causes his heart to beat as fast as it does. Perhaps it’s the amount of adoration he’s being doused in, the utmost care and attention, or perhaps it’s because he’s receiving all of that from the boy he knows has his heart in his hands. “Jeno, I can’t do this.”

Jeno looks taken aback, getting up into a proper seating position himself as he shoots Renjun a bewildered look. “Can’t do what?”

Gesturing between them wildly with his hands, as if it would do the speaking for him, Renjun releases a noise that’s in between a sigh and a whine. “This! I can’t keep sitting here and letting you do all of this for me when you’re not even conscious of what’s happening!”

“I just keep… selfishly accepting all of the love you’re giving me so blindly. I keep accepting what I don’t deserve and it’s so pathetic, but I can’t bring it in myself to go out there and get someone else to fix you up, since I can’t, because I don’t want to lose this—what we have, what you’re giving me—at all. I spent two years, two whole years, pining over your best friend, thinking he was the one for me, when in reality, I was just trying to suppress my feelings for you. The stupid thing is that I didn’t even realize. I’m a Ravenclaw, I’m supposed to be known for wisdom, and I didn’t realize. I’ve been running around like an idiot, hiding from my own thoughts as if it would save me from them. But of course. Of course I notice my own idiocy when I’m on the brink of losing you, not only as a—whatever this is—but also as a friend.”

Renjun doesn’t realize how hard his nails are digging into his own palms, knuckles white from the grip of his fists, until Jeno’s hands rest over his own, stopping the quivering.

“Renjun,” Jeno begins, but Renjun can’t will himself to meet the other’s gaze, eyes trained on the forgotten lunchbox sitting in between them as the rowdy cries from above get fainter and fainter until the only thing he can hear is Jeno’s breathing. “I love you.”

Renjun tears his hands away from Jeno’s grasp, tears finally falling from the corners of his eyes and causing clear stains to appear on his cheeks as his lashes stick together. “Stop that! Stop lying to me, just stop!”

He wants to say more. There’s more than a thousand different sentences that compete to be said, but none of them make it past his lips because Jeno molds them against his own, leaving Renjun stiff and his mind blank.

He feels his stomach turn one way and then another, trying to find a comfortable position to rest in, but the butterflies swarming around make it hard for that to be possible. Jeno’s lids are sealed shut but Renjun can picture the stars in his eyes and struggles to close his own, afraid he’ll be alone in his bed when he opens them again; afraid that all of this was just a dream.

“Listen to me,” Jeno says when they’ve pulled apart again. “I love you. I’ve loved you. You’ve been on my mind since our library encounter during the first year, when you scolded Jaemin for teaching me the wrong thing, albeit he had done so accidentally, because you thought I would get into trouble. You didn’t really acknowledge me back then, but I saw you and I fell for you.”

“I’m not under a love potion, before you start worrying about that,” Jeno finally confesses, a sheepish grin appearing on his mien, “Actually, uh… I messed up your Amortentia. I asked Hyuck for help in making a hate potion and mixed it in while you weren’t looking to save Jaemin’s ass. Not that you’re horrible—because you’re not and Jaemin would be lucky to have you—but just because… he’s already sort of got his eyes on Hyuck. The whole ‘pretend to be in love’ became an impromptu plan. I had no intention of it prior to that day, it’s just… I’ve got all these things I want to say, but can never find the power to. I thought it’d be easier for me to move on if I just… said them and this was the perfect opportunity to. Didn’t really work though… I feel like I just kind of sunk deeper into this hole I made myself.”

To this, Renjun feels more tears collecting on his waterline, though out of relief this time around. He’s about to ask why Jeno never said anything, but remembering how it took all of  _ this _ to get him to realize his own feelings, he decides he probably would’ve done the same thing had he been in Jeno’s position. So, he opts to tease the other instead, “You’re telling me that a Gryffindor lacked courage? Hard to believe, but then again, it  _ is _ you.” 

Renjun’s words hold no bite, of course. After all, Jeno had gotten into a fight for him, so bravery  _ was _ in Jeno’s list of traits, even if he didn’t realize it.

“I’m out here, all vulnerable, explaining my feelings and everything and the first thing you do is tease me,” Jeno states, expressionless as he looks at Renjun who now begins to feel a bit of guilt build up inside of him, glancing down at his leather shoes timidly. “Yet, I wouldn’t have it any other way, because that’s just so…  _ you _ and I love you the way you are.” Renjun’s eyes dart up to look at Jeno once again and he sees the boyish smirk that’s tugged onto those coral duos. Suddenly, he’s overwhelmed with all sorts of emotions: slight irritation, love, aggravation, amusement, and more, all piled up into the perfect mixture that explains his feelings for the absolute  _ dweeb _ standing before him.

“I love you too. Now instead of running your stupid mouth, could you use it to kiss me?”

Jeno, never being one to say ‘No’ to Renjun, doesn’t need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH christmas is so far away, i KNOW OKAY but i recently came across the pics of dream dressed in hp outfits again and idk.. noren feels hit me out of nowhere when i saw a pic of them staring at each other in their little costumes. T____T
> 
> anywayssss let me know what u think!  
this was kind of rushed so i feel like it's a bit sloppy... but hopefully you guys enjoy it! noren rise!!!
> 
> [ twt. ](https://twitter.com/sookais_)


End file.
